Unwanted
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: “It’s not as much about what I want as it is what you want, dear brother.” HaoxYoh, onesided. Rated for rape, twincest, yaoi, violence, torture, lemon. Oneshot.


Pillow

Slap

Pin

Suffocating

Grasp

Restrain

Excruciating

Orange

Lost

Muffled

Degrading

Knife

Silky

Toss

Labored

Rug

Burn

Thrash

Tangled

Fault

Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King, but Joh does seem to own her bad habits…

Joh: What are you talking about? –Claps hands together- This is an outrage!

Jessie: **Sweatdrops** Uh… no comment?

Joh: Well anywayyyy, we got really hyper and bored one night so…this is what happened… -Grins sheepishly-

Jessie: Yep; this is the result of two very bored, ice-cream/popcorn high J twins. Collaboration tiiiiiiiiime! (And yes, with a challenge we made for ourselves with twenty words!)

Joh: -Nods- Too true.

Jessie: And listening to a piano that seems to be ticking my sis off… **Glances at Joh worriedly**

Joh: -Is twitching and clapping hands together- Let's just list the warnings already.

Jessie: Yeah, yeah, okay.

Warnings: Rape, twincest, yaoi, violence, torture, graphic lemon, and all that other stuff you can expect from us. Seriously, if you can't handle this kinda thing, turn back; now. (While you can, Joh adds)

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A loud, long yawn broke the silence of the graveyard. Asakura Yoh kicked back against the tree on the top of Monument Hill, smiling to himself. The sunset sent a warm orange glow over the city; it was his favorite time of day.

He closed his onyx eyes, relaxing against the base of the tree as wind played across his face. This was his time. No obligations of any kind, no training, no nothing. A content sigh escaped Yoh's lips as he tilted his head back. He could feel himself drifting off, tuning out the chatter of the spirits around him. But wait; there was no chatter about him. A frown formed across his lips as he perked his ears curiously. No, it was eerily quiet today, something he hadn't noticed before due to his exhaustion.

'_That's strange…'_ Yoh reluctantly pushed himself up, propped back on his arms and looked around.

None… there were no spirits out tonight. Something was wrong-- very, very wrong.

"Hey, Amidamaru," Yoh called out, waiting expectantly for the samurai to appear. Yoh's heart sank when there was no response, and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Amidamaru? _Amidamaru!"_ Yoh called; his voice was slightly frantic now. This had never happened before; his guardian would always appear immediately when summoned.

A sudden thought struck him; there were no ghosts out, and his spirit was nowhere to be found; this had to be much more than just purely coincidence.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around warily. Soft laughter filled the clearing, echoing off the gravestones.

Yoh sucked his teeth as he searched the scene for the source of the sound. But the laughter seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, leaving him clueless as well as defenseless.

"Show yourself." Yoh demanded, clenching his fists at his sides.

The laughing trailed off into an amused sort of chuckle. The last thing he saw was a blazing inferno then darkness.

O0o00o0o0o0o0

Yoh awoke to a painful throbbing in his head. He experimented opening his eyes, but winced, immediately squeezing them shut once more.

Then he remembered the fire he'd seen just before he's blacked out, and sat up with a start.

"Hao," Yoh murmured nervously, just starting to take in his surroundings. He was lying on a cold, stone floor. When he moved his leg to stand up he heard the cold clinking of metal. His gaze lowered to his ankle. _'A chain…?'_

Yoh's eyes followed the chain, discovering that it was firmly nailed into the wall closest to him. He gave an experimental tug on the restraint before giving up on that and letting his eyes wander about the room.

The room was large and empty with high ceilings that lead directly into darkness. It was dimly lit by a candle in the corner of the room, casting shadows across the walls. The room held no windows, giving him no clue as to where he might be.

"So, you finally decided to wake up, now, did you, Yoh-chan?" A singsong voice called from nowhere. Yoh's eyes narrowed.

"Hao, what do you want?" His eyes closed instinctively as he was momentarily blinded by a burst of flame. His mirror image stepped out from the flames licking at the hem of his poncho before disappearing entirely.

"Why, Outouto, whatever gave you the impression that I wanted something from you?" Hao asked innocently, though the smirk playing on the corners of his lips alerted Yoh to the fact that he did indeed have plans for the shorthaired brunette.

Yoh scowled at his twin, looking pointedly at the chain attached to his ankle. "What's the meaning of this?"

In answer the older Asakura simply smiled pleasantly, sending a chill of dread through Yoh. He moved forwards slowly, approaching him with a disconcerting smirk in place.

Yoh scooted back until his back hit the wall, reminding him of exactly how bad the circumstances were looking for him.

Hao was soon standing directly over his cowering brother. He lazily moved an arm forward and grabbed Yoh's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

"It's not as much about what _I_ want as it is what _you_ want, dear brother," Hao said coolly. Yoh frowned slightly in confusion.

"What are you implying?" Yoh asked suspiciously. Hao shook his head slightly, gazing at Yoh with a slightly predatory gleam in his eye.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to live with the brother you never knew, Yoh-chan?" Hao asked, his smirk broadening when Yoh tried to glare, but didn't object.

Hao sniggered softly, stroking Yoh's cheek gently with his thumb. Yoh jerked his head slightly but Hao held him firmly, making sure they didn't lose eye contact.

Yoh had a strangely lost look in his eyes as he stared at Hao silently. The fire shaman's expression darkened, like a shadow dawning across his face. He suddenly grasped a fistful of Yoh's thick brown hair, yanking him up so that they were at eye level with one another.

Yoh let out a yelp of pain, but bit his lip to quell the sounds of pain rising in his throat.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Yoh asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering in Hao's presence. Hao didn't say anything; instead he moved his other hand to the back of Yoh's head, crushing their lips together hotly.

Yoh's eyes widened, but he didn't dare move; not until he felt Hao's tongue slip between his lips. Instinctively he bit down and Hao winced only slightly, pulling away with a strange look on his face.

"You bit me," he said in a tone of mock hurt, before raising a hand and slapping Yoh.

Yoh's face swung to the side from the impact, his cheek swelling slightly from the hit. He turned slightly to glare at Hao defiantly, biting his lip to keep himself from expressing the pain he felt.

Hao licked his lips before leaning in towards him, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. Yoh turned away, only to have Hao respond by pressing up against him. Yoh inhaled sharply, tensing further when Hao slowly rubbed against him.

"What is it, Outouto; you're not enjoying your _quality_ time with your big brother?" Hao teased, lowering his lips to the front of Yoh's throat and slowly licking down to his collar bone. He didn't miss the slight shiver that Yoh tried so desperately to hold back at the suddenly intimate contact.

Hao paused as he slid Yoh's shirt off his shoulder, looking at the smooth, pale skin displayed before him. He grinned and sunk his teeth in, biting down with a hash force.

Yoh cried out and thrashed wildly, cringing as pain shot though him. Hao pulled back with a smug smirk in place, licking the blood from his lips.

Hao reached forward out of the blue, grabbing Yoh's wrists and pinning them together above his brother's head. With his free hand he easily ripped Yoh's shirt right off, tossing it carelessly to the ground.

Yoh shivered; it was colder in the room than he'd first thought. He was shaken from his reverie by the feeling of Hao's lips gliding softly down his chest, lowering at an alarming rate.

"Stop!" Yoh cried out, jerking his body in an attempt to get away. "Hao, we're brothers; we can't do this!"

"Such trivial things have never stopped me before." He answered lazily, circling his tongue around Yoh's navel.

Yoh let out a soft, involuntary moan at the alien sensation; he could very nearly sense the smirk forming on the pyromaniac's lips for the umpteenth time. He was so caught up in Hao's ministrations he hadn't even noticed the shaman had let go of his wrists.

"See; this isn't so bad, now, is it?" Hao asked, unzipping Yoh's pants. The sound must have alerted the barely-younger brunette to reality once more, for Hao visibly saw Yoh's rapid pallor.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Yoh whimpered, shaking his head furiously. "This is sick, why are you doing this?" he demanded.

Hao rolled his eyes. "Do shut up." He said simply, tugging at Yoh's jeans.

The younger of the two stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before regaining his senses. With a shriek he kicked out his leg, hitting Hao squarely in the jaw.

Hao fell backwards; blinking before regarding the shaking twin with an indignant look.

"Now, was that really necessary?" He grumbled before getting up and moving closer to Yoh. He raised a hand, and slapped Yoh's already swollen cheek with far more force than before; eliciting a pained, dry sob from Yoh's lips.

"I advise you not to try and fight back; it'll put me in a really, really bad mood," Hao commented casually, yanking down Yoh's jeans and underwear forcfully before kneeling down to take Yoh into his mouth.

Yoh let out a gasp, instinctively arching his back. "A-ah!" he croaked, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hao chuckled, sending pleasurable vibrations through him. Yoh reached out to push at his brother weakly, but ended up grasping his shoulders instead. "Stop." He moaned, tilting his head back.

Hao smirked and pulled back slightly. "You don't sound all that convincing…Yoh." Hao drew out his name teasingly before taking him back into his mouth, sucking roughly.

Yoh groaned loudly, unconsciously moving his hands to tangle his fingers in Hao's locks of silky chocolate hair.

Sensing Yoh was close to his release, Hao pulled away, grinning mischievously. Yoh's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Hao in disbelief.

"Wh-why'd you sto--" Yoh cut off, eyes widening at the realization of what he'd nearly said. His expression earned a chuckled from the elder Asakura.

"Stop what?" Hao's lip curled as a triumphant expression took over his features.

Yoh clamped his lips shut, shaking his head.

Hao shrugged his shoulders and shoved Yoh down onto his back, crawling on top of him. Yoh pushed at Hao's chest, trying to throw Hao off of him by bucking wildly.

Hao kept him pinned firmly to the stone floor, pressing himself against Yoh's body, somewhat stopping Yoh's futile struggles for freedom.

Yoh's teary gaze met Hao's. "Please…Hao…" his eyes slowly trailed away from Hao's face, glazing over as he stared up at the ceiling.

Hao touched Yoh's cheek affectionately, stroking his hair with his other hand.

The next thing Yoh knew, the cold floor was gone, replaced by something soft. His eyes refocused to take in his new surroundings. The room was very large and filled with dancing shadows, cast by a fire placed in the center of the room.

Yoh found himself lying across a pile of pillows, strewn across a red carpeted floor.

"Is this better?" Hao asked; Yoh was surprised by the gentle tone of Hao's voice, but he didn't say anything.

Hao frowned, unhappy by Yoh's uncanny silence; perhaps he'd pushed his little brother too far? Oh, well. _'All's far in love and war,'_ Hao smirked to himself, placing a chaste kiss on Yoh's lips before sitting back on his knees.

"So… What to do, what to do…" Hao sang, looked about the room expectantly. His eyes lit up in a way that sent a shiver of dread down Yoh's spine as Hao had apparently seen something that caught his interest.

With a wicked grin on his face Hao got up, walking over to an elaborate wooden table pressed against the wall. Yoh stared at his twin's back for a moment before slowly letting his eyes trail over to the door.

Yoh got to his feet slowly, watching Hao's every movement before sprinting to the door. He tried the handle, shaking it furiously, only to find it locked.

Cold laughter erupted from behind him as a cold metal object pressed against the back of his neck lightly. Yoh entire body froze when he felt something sticky drip slowly down his back and his heart sank in realization; Hao had gotten right where he wanted him.

"That's a smart move, Yoh; don't move," Hao laughed coolly, lightly engraving small patterns on Yoh's back.

Yoh whimpered softly as he began to tremble, feeling the cuts move lower and lower.

He screamed suddenly as the tip of the knife bit viciously into the small of his back, tearing easily through his skin.

After a few more moments of listening to Yoh's screams, expressing the excruciating pain, Hao stepped back to admire his work.

"It's really too bad you can't see this right now, Yoh; it clearly states that you belong to me," Hao chuckled, tracing a finger over the small letters engraved into Yoh's back that spelled his name.

He wrapped his arms around Yoh's waist, pressing the knife against his stomach. Yoh was trembling violently, taking shallow breaths as he tried to ignore the pain throbbing through his body.

Hao withdrew his arms after teasing Yoh with light caresses made by the blade, pushing him up against the door. Yoh turned his face to the side as he stared at Hao fearfully, blood dripping down his legs.

Hao smiled and reached around him, grabbing hold of him. Yoh inhaled sharply, swallowing hard. He could feel his body reacting to Hao's touch. "Hao, don't…please…" he begged, a desperate note in his voice.

He heard Hap sigh in annoyance before he was thrown roughly to the floor, the impact softened by the pillows. He soon found his face being pressed into one of them.

"Hao?" he struggled to scream but his voice was muffled by the fabric of the pillow. A hand was fisted roughly into his hair, keeping him from lifting his head to see what Hao was doing; it was suffocating. But he could still hear. And what he heard was definitely not good, not good at all.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down was soon followed by the rustle of clothing. Tears of panic pricked at Yoh's eyes as he wiggled his body desperately. _'Please…Hao…don't do this…_'

'_Now, Yoh, be nice.'_ Yoh nearly jumped in surprise upon hearing his brother's voice reply in his head, and heard a low, mirthless laugh from him as well. All too soon, he felt Hao's hands on his body once more; this time forcing him down into the pillows beneath him. Yoh's breathing grew ragged as he tried to escape from Hao's weight before a hard blow was landed to the back of his head. He grew still, partially stunned by the rough hit to the head.

Once he'd managed to shake off the punch, Yoh squirmed about until they rolled off the pillows onto the carpet.

"Fine, if you're going to act rough like this, then I just will, too," Hao snapped.

"Like you're not?" Yoh yelped, again pushing against Hao's shoulders as be he could in his position.

"Why wouldn't you just give up?" Hao asked dubiously. "I'm stronger, I'm bigger, and I'm _certainly_ more powerful than you could ever _possibly _hope to be," the fire shaman hissed, plunging in hard and deep into Yoh abruptly.

Yoh screamed loudly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, clenching his fists tightly. Stifling his sobs, he turned pleading, pained eyes up at his twin. _'Hao, stop; _stop!_ Please!'_ All the shorthaired teen got in response, however was a cool smirk.

Hao leaned over him, groaning softly in his ear. Yoh dug his nails into Hao's shoulders, a feeble attempt to pry his brother off of him. However, Hao didn't even seem to notice, as he plunged back into Yoh with just as much force as before.

Yoh's throat clenched painfully as he took deep uneven breaths, trying his hardest not to scream.

Yoh felt his brother pull out, and braced himself for another wave of pain, but instead, a shiver of pleasure ran up his spine. He opened his eyes to look up at Hao, confusion written all over his face.

"Do you like that?" Hao teased, making sure to slam into Yoh the same way again, drawing a long, loud moan from the younger twin's lips.

"N-no…" Yoh bit his lip, shaking his head back and forth.

Hao raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Really? So, you most _definitely_ don't like this?" Hao asked, hooking Yoh's legs around his waist and thrusting into Yoh again. Yoh bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and felt it dripping down his chin. Hao leant down to suck on the wound gently, pulling back with a smile.

"You know, you really should be thankful, Yoh. I _could _have just taken you again, and _again_, and _again_, until you couldn't bear it anymore," Hao said, taking plenty of satisfaction in looking down into Yoh's darkened eyes.

"H-Hao?" Yoh mumbled, nearly inaudibly. Hao made a soft noise to indicate Yoh had his attention. Yoh looked up into his face directly.

"You are by far the sickest creature that ever had the misfortune to roam the planet," Yoh spat. Hao's eyebrows arched up, and he looked at Yoh with a strange expression of affection.

"See, we're not all that different," Hao whispered into Yoh's ear, nibbling on it gently as an afterthought.

Yoh scowled darkly. "I'm _nothing _like you." He hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Hao chuckled and licked down Yoh's neck, grinning darkly. "You must really hate me, don't you?"

Yoh stared at him, mouth opening and closing as he tried to retort with a smart comeback. Finally he just turned away, sighing forlornly as his twin pounded into him again and again.

Hao grasped him by the shoulders, driving him into the rug. Yoh cried out as he felt the wounds on his back burn from the friction.

One of Hao's hands went from Yoh's shoulder to his length, and Yoh gasped loudly, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

"Say my name, Yoh," Hao whispered, obviously taking some sort of sick pleasure in Yoh's dilemma.

"No," Yoh replied hastily, and was rewarded with a stinging slap.

"Say it!" Hao growled dangerously. Fear flashed in Yoh's eyes, reflected by the ones so much like his own above him.

"…H-Hao," Yoh mumbled, looking away, embarrassed.

"What was that?" Hao asked, smirking down at his twin.

"Hao!" Yoh repeated, blushing crimson; this was so incredibly degrading.

"_Not_ good enough, Yoh" Hao said, a furious expression taking residence on his features. He slammed into the body beneath as hard as he possibly could.

"HAO, OH GOD!" Yoh screamed and clamped his eyes tightly shut as he felt his brother release into him, quickly followed by his own. He slumped back against the floor, his chest rising in uneven, labored breaths. Hao pulled away roughly, causing a soft cry of pain to escape the younger shaman's lips.

"Next time," I suggest you comply to my wishes faster," Hao said coldly, slapping Yoh across the face cruelly once more before getting up and off of him.

Hao easily opened the door that had been locked for Yoh before, but paused before going out.

"Oh… and remember, dear Outouto, it's _your_ fault for giving yourself such a hard time," he said smugly, before closing the door, leaving the younger twin by himself in the dark, in a heavy silence.

oOo0oo0o0O0o

Jessie: If it got crappy towards the end, don't blame us; it's 5 in the morning.

Joh: And Big Toe; blame Big Toe.

J twins: **Laughing** (Don't ask… inside joke) Please review.


End file.
